Drift Theory
by Devisaur
Summary: Penny drags Sheldon onto a ship for a possible acting gig, trouble ensues and leaves Sheldon and Penny in one heck of a mess. Penny/Sheldon fic. Updated for the holidays
1. Chapter 1

**Story : Penny drags Sheldon onto a ship for a possible acting gig trouble ensue and for once not just because of Sheldon.  
><strong>

**This will be a multi-chapter story. Also, despite having watched all of BBT I may have errors, please inform if you find any. **

**Not Beta'd all mistakes are my own.  
><strong>

**Comments, Questions, Concerns? Send me a message.**

**Disclaimer: Much to my dismay I do not own Big Bang Theory or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>"Sheldon..." Penny looked expectantly at Sheldon.<p>

"Absolutely not, do you know the amount of germs on a ship, not to mention the numerous amounts of ship wrecks, and the potential to get lost at sea." stated an exasperated Sheldon. For the past 30 minutes and 27 seconds Penny had been attempting to coax Sheldon into accompanying her to dinner/audition on a boat. Penny was supposed to meet a director in order to talk about a possible role. However, she had been informed of his prowess had come to the conclusion after much thought that Sheldon was her only hope.

"Sheldon, I need you help and as a friend you are entitled to help. I'm sure there is something about that in the friend agreement." Penny continued to look at him in a sweet and innocent way, Sheldon sighed.

"Is there a reason you can't get Leonard to do this? Or perhaps one of your other mates? Also, may I point out that in many other societies using coitus to achieve a higher standard of life is normal." Penny inwardly cringed, despite, her known high sex drive didn't mean she would sleep with every man she happened to see, she did have some standards.

"This is a little more delicate situation that acquires some one of a higher standard then, Leonard." Penny just lied through her teeth and Sheldon would never know. She smiled a little to herself, take that genius.

"Fine, but..." Sheldon pondered for a moment on how to dumb this down so Penny would understand. "This will consume your monthly Mandatory Presence pass, as it is described in section 21 part B. This will not be reinstated for you use till next month. Understand?" Sheldon looked at Penny; she didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Yeah, whatever you say sweetie." Penny left Sheldon's and Leonard's apartment but, she quickly turned around and walked back in "Don't forget to be ready by 7 and wear that suit you bought with me." Sheldon simply nodded and shook his head at the same time.

As Penny was leaving, Leonard was coming up the stairs. Penny greeted him and then continued on into her apartment with a smile firmly planted on her face. Her blonde hair followed her into her apartment; Leonard was temporarily distracted but quickly shook his head. As Leonard entered the apartment he noticed Sheldon was staring at his computer and was typing with rapid ferocity. Leonard put the leftovers from his dinner with Pria into the fridge. The taping that came from the computer had now ceased, Sheldon was staring off into space.

"So, what are you working on?" Leonard quickly realized the absurdity of the question; Sheldon only strived for one thing, the Nobel Prize. Sheldon appeared to have not heard him and as Leonard made his way to his room he called out.

"I've been requested by Penny to attend a boat trip in hopes that this will launch her acting career. At first I refused of course however, she employed the friendship clause and I couldn't refuse. My problem is that I'm not certain as to what type of ship it is." Sheldon continued his staring. Leonard inwardly sighed and asked the obvious question.

"Why is the type of boat important?" Sheldon swiveled around in his chair and looked at him with a curious stare as though he had grown another head.

"Why to have an escape route planned should anything fall amiss, of course." Of course, Leonard rolled his eyes and he turned back around and made for his room.

* * *

><p>Sheldon was ready by seven as Penny had requested, wearing the suit she had picked out for him. It was crisp, clean, and there wasn't a wrinkle in sight partly due to Sheldon ironing it twelve times. Sheldon raised his hand and the customary ritual that was required by his OCD followed. Sheldon finished the last part of his knock and Penny opened the door.<p>

"Hey, Moonpie." Penny was wearing a dark blue dress, which had a very slimming look. Sheldon gave her a condoning look.

"Penny, how many times must I inform you that only my Meemaw calls me by that nickname?" Penny shrugged her shoulders and locked her door and then, promptly put her keys in her purse. "You know your tendency to call me by whatever name you feel appropriate is rather infuriating. How would you feel if I refer to you as Penelope or that Nebraska Girl or perhaps the women from 4B?" Sheldon continued his rant down the stairs to the main level. Sheldon was just about to enter in another supporting topic as to why he should be called by only his name, when Penny stopped him.

"Look swe-" Penny quickly corrected herself "Sheldon I get it." Sheldon ceased talking and was quiet for the rest of the ride but, he did occasionally glance over at the dash and then, shook his head. Penny pulled into the parking deck, paid the parking fee, and looked for a parking spot. She noticed the other cars; it appeared she was not the only one in the position for this acting gig. After she found a parking spot they left the car and approached the docks, where they were greeted by a man. The man was astutely dressed in a very expensive suit, he worked for the director. This gentleman escorted them to the ship; he bid Penny a good luck and took his leave.

Sheldon hadn't made a peep the whole time; Penny surmised it was because he was thinking of all the germs or his work. Once on the ship Sheldon commented.

"I really find this to be a horrendous idea Penny. I mean of all places to audition. Do you have any idea how far off the shore we will be going?" Sheldon didn't even stop for her to reply "I really hope this man maintains his boat, most capsizes occur due to storms and the wear on unmaintained equipment." Sheldon and Penny had made their way up to the main deck. Penny had already grabbed a drink, the boat had set out and Sheldon's face now had a constant pale look to it.

"Sheldon we're only going a couple miles off the shore. Unless there is some major storm which, isn't supposed to happen plus, there are lifeboats." Penny gave Sheldon a smile, Sheldon remained unconvinced. The director approached them, he was short man no taller than 5'6' he had a very expensive suit on just like the other man. His facial features were lacking along with the rest of his body.

"Ah, Penny wasn't it?" Penny nodded; the director did a slight bow and gave a kiss to Penny's hand "It's an honor to meet you and who is this gentleman?"

"This is my boyfriend, Sheldon." Penny latched an arm around his arm; Sheldon squirmed a little bit but remained silent.

"Dr. Sheldon Cooper, that is. It's an honor to meet you."

"I'm Dave; it's nice to meet you to." Dave was eying Sheldon up and down "Well, the meetings will be conducted over the next few hours. But until then feel free to mingle." Dave went as quickly as he came.

"That was disgusting, Penny how could you let him do that to you?" Sheldon visibly shuddered. Penny nearly patted his cheek before simply saying.

"Relax, let's mingle." Sheldon verbally scoffed.

* * *

><p>A few hours later….<p>

Penny still had yet to be called for her audition. She had already witnessed a few of the other actresses come out in tears. She had asked one of the women what was wrong, according to the women he was horrible man. His comments were outlandish and rude; apparently he was a complete jackass. The women thought that someone was going to snap with all the comments he was making. Penny was becoming increasingly nervous. Sheldon simply stood there, Penny began to wonder if bring him on the ship was a good idea. Shortly thereafter Penny was called to the audition room.

The audition room was a tempered green color there were two chairs, the director sat in one and he gestured for Penny to sit in the other. Sheldon told her he would wait outside the room. Penny sat down she crossed her legs in a lady like fashion, she spread out some wrinkles on her dress, took a deep breath to calm her nervous and was now ready to begin. However, a man came on the speaker asking Dave to report to the deck as soon as he had finished the interview. Dave replied and at that moment the ship jerked and then rocked. Dave fell out of his chair and collided with the side wall making a thud sound. The chair Penny was sitting in was bolted to the floor but Penny wasn't and she nearly fell out of her chair. Once the director collected himself he left and said he would be back. A few minutes later the door opened however, it was not Dave it was Sheldon who immediately grabbed Penny dragging her out the door.

"Sheldon what in the hell are you doing?" Penny wasn't sure if she was referring to why he was touching her or why he was interrupting her interview. Sheldon didn't respond he just keep pulling her along. They were nearly at the main deck when the ship rocked again, Sheldon lost his grip on Penny as he hit the wall, and by the time he had recovered Penny was demanding an answer.

"SHELDON! What in the hell is going on? You can't just barge into my interview and drag me out." Penny was furious, first he had interrupted her interview and now his nails were tearing into her dress.

"Penny there is no time to explain we really must ..." Sheldon was attempting to give a valid reason but the ship rocked again to the side. A sickening crack was heard and then some screams. Penny's face changed from fury to curiosity to dread. "Please Penny we don't have time." Sheldon was shaking he was just as scared as Penny but, he held a mask of bravery one of the good characteristics his comic book super heroes displayed. Penny swallowed, nodded and followed Sheldon who had reacquired his hold on her left arm.

The rolling of the ship was getting more and more noticeable. Sheldon lead her to the back of the boat, water was splashing onto the boat from the waves, another crack and more screams. Penny remembered Sheldon mentioning that the safety boats were located on the back of boat; he even made a point of showing her. When they reached the back Sheldon grabbed two life jackets, he put one on himself and the other on Penny. Penny saw that he was sweating profusely and his pupils were enlarged and darting about at a rapid pace, his breathing was even labored. Sheldon command her to stay there and don't move. Sheldon quickly busied himself with a life boat.

A multitude of thoughts were racing through his mind, he truly hoped this was a simple dream and at any moment he would wake up. After a few moments he managed to successfully lower the life boat. They both made it into the life boat just as the ship wretched to the side. Sheldon began hoping that the waves would carry the boat away from the ship, luckily it did. They managed to get about 300 yards away. The ship still seemed fine despite tipping a few times to the side once in a while. Just as it seemed that the ship had normalized it began to lower into the sea. The screams got louder and she saw that orange dots were jumping into the water.

"Sheldon we need to help them" Penny cried, after a few moments of waiting for a reply she turned around to see Sheldon was no longer there. She called his name again, no reply. She looked out into to the sea; she didn't see an orange dot anywhere near the boat. She climbed over a few of the seats to find that there was a compartment under a tarp. Penny descended and found Sheldon down in the hold.

"I thought you had fallen over board." Penny's voice was riddled with fear, she was frantic.

"No." said Sheldon completely unemotional. Penny marched up to Sheldon and jerked his arm to turn him around, Sheldon squirmed about. "Stop, why are you touching me?" Penny realized that Sheldon reverted to his same old self. Penny simply sat down unable to comprehend what happened while Sheldon stood there staring at the metal wall sorting the many thoughts that occupied his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are like positive results in my experiments.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Story : Penny drags Sheldon onto a ship for a possible acting gig trouble ensue and for once not just because of Sheldon.  
><strong>

**This will be a multi-chapter story. Also, despite having watched all of BBT I may have errors, please inform if you find any. **

**Not Beta'd all mistakes are my own.**

**I was extremely happy when I woke up to find my email a buzz with all the review and story subs you all gave me. Summer = crazy sleeping hours but, hopefully if I can get a little more done it'll be updated each day around 4 am EST.**

**I felt like Sheldon might of been a little OC but, I think under these circumstances he would evolve in order to preserve himself.**

**In response to Riotstarter's review I might make it M we'll just have to see.  
><strong>

**Comments, Questions, Concerns? Send me a message.**

**Disclaimer: Much to my dismay I do not own Big Bang Theory or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>Sheldon was the first to wake. He noticed that it wasn't a dream; he was stuck on a boat with Penny. That wasn't even the worst part, Sheldon had just slept in his grimy clothes in a disease and germ ridden boat. This made him outwardly shudder; it also placed a grimace on his face. Sheldon made his way out of the hold, on the way out he glanced over at Penny. She was still asleep, her dress had wrinkles in it, her hair was all messy, and her make up now formed streaks on her face. He had the rights to tell her 'I told you so'.<p>

The life boat was almost the size of small sailboat; Sheldon surmised the reason for such its large size was for bigger sized ships such as cruise liners. The director's ship was far from a cruise liner but the man did have money to throw at things. It had two main areas the top side and bottom side. It appeared to be in working order, no signs of rust. However, despite its sailboat appearance it lacked a sail. Making any sort of maneuvering quite difficult.

The sun was just breaking over the horizon painting it with oranges and reds. They were still drifting in the Pacific Ocean. Penny awoke to some pacing on the top deck and jumbled words drifted into the hull. The pacing down in the hull sounded like soldiers marching, the thudding of their feet. Penny ran a hand through her hair it felt gross, she assumed that her makeup was a mess, she looked down her dress was pretty much ruined. All thanks to Sheldon but, she was still alive. She kicked off her shoes there was no point in making her feet hurt and ascended to the deck.

Above she found Sheldon in a form of hysteria, he was muttering and pacing almost like he was when he was trying to achieve a break through. He didn't even notice Penny until her crashed into her. Penny fell backwards but caught herself. Sheldon was not so lucky and landed with a loud thud. Sheldon's gaze turned and met Penny's. Sheldon stood back up carefully, he appeared to have injured knee. That brief sign of pain made him actually look human.

"I believe I am entitled to the right to say I told you so! Now because of your 'audition' we are stuck in the Pacific Ocean! Do you have any idea as to how that affects me? I can't do ground breaking research in the ocean. I can't test any of my theories. I can't even take a shower, or play Halo. My comic book collection isn't here. Not to mention this boat is completely unsanitary" Sheldon was really worked up; he was brooding the whole time Penny was asleep.

"Sheldon relax, we couldn't have drifted that far and we'll be rescued by the marines or whoever does the rescuing." Penny's assurance did nothing to stop Sheldon's wrath. Sheldon soon squashed that assurance of rescue by the marines.

"I highly doubt there will be any rescuing I did the math. We've drifted nearly 100 miles because of the current. A hundred miles, can you even count that high? And while I'm sure the Coast Guard, which by the way is the one who would search for us. Hence coast in the name. They will be rescuing the people who are near the ship first." Sheldon took a breath, at this time Penny sat down on one of the benches and continued to be berated "Was there even a roster? Do they even know we're missing? Even if the Coast Guard is intelligent enough to come up with an algorithm to track the possible current trajectory, we could have changed course by that time due to all the inner connecting currents." Sheldon's Texas twang was in full force "By the time that happens we'll be dead."

Sheldon's blood was still boiling. His anger and prognoses of their situation had stunned Penny into silence. She was on the verge of tears, she opened her mouth a few times but nothing every surfaced. She had no witty retort or anyway to refute his theory, Sheldon was the genius and he was right.

"Sorry." She whispered, Sheldon's Vulcan hearing picked up the apology. Her voice was full of despair and it had lost all traces of her personality. In Sheldon's mind he heard his mother; she was telling him that he deserved that poor girl an apology. Sheldon argued that it was entirely her fault and he had no reason to apologize. Sheldon's 'mother' replied with a simple stern Shelly. Sheldon sighed.

"That was unprovoked, I apologize. I should not blame you for our current predicament." Sheldon gave one of his once in a blue moon apologies; Penny was still stuck on the 100 miles. How could a single current underneath the water no less, take you 100 miles in less than six or seven hours. By the time she had focus from her inner thoughts to outer happenings Sheldon was back to pacing but his muttering had ceased. Penny had a dire need for a question to be answered.

"Why?"

"Because of your audition isn't that the obvious conclusion. If we had not gone to this audition to fulfill your fantasy of being an actor none of this would have occurred." Sheldon replied, his voice appeared calm however inside his head he was running multiple scenarios, all of which ended in his death.

"That's not what I was referring to, I meant why as to the ship sinking."

Sheldon sat down across from Penny; he was worn out from his pacing.

"One of the actresses that went in before you didn't take very well to the insults the director gave her. In order to exact her revenge she went up to the command room and start messing with the instruments and managed to affect them enough to sink the ship." Penny sat there facing Sheldon, his eyes swirled with fear, and he looked down "Once again another example of faulty equipment and not enough supervision."

"So we're really lost?" Sheldon simply nodded in reply.

* * *

><p>Sheldon and Penny descend back into the hold once the sun had fully risen. Sheldon had mentioned that they would want to avoid the sun, due to sunburn and loss of fluids. They sat down across from one another the whole day, not a word was heard from either. The rushing of the waves was constant and despite being known for soothing effects it was a reminder of where they were. Sheldon finally spoke.<p>

"I believe it's a logical conclusion that there will be no rescue any time soon. We should take inventory of the supplies, in hope to extend our 'stay'." Penny just sat there. Sheldon sighed inwardly. "Penny did you.." Sheldon began only to be interrupted by Penny.

"Yes I heard you. How can you so easily be numb to the fact of what has happened. We're Lost At Sea."

"Technically it's an Ocean specifically -"

"Enough Sheldon!" screamed Penny, her hair was a mess along with her makeup, she looked like a witch. Sheldon was momentarily taken back, he never liked fighting. To many memories of his parents fighting.

"Pacific Ocean" he murmured. Penny let out a grunt and put her hands to her face, her elbows rested on her knees. She ran a hand through her hair before muttering.

"It's a good idea Sheldon, let's go check to see what we have."

"Of course it's a good idea." Not matter where they were some things would never change. The hold was fairly spacious a few metal shelves were bolted to the right side wall, on the left side wall was a small cabinet. They made list of what they had:

150 ml bottles of water

120 sealed packages of food

15 journals

10 flares

7 blankets

5 packages of disinfectant wipes

5 oars

3 buckets

3 sets for fishing

3 rain water collectors

3 bottles of alcohol

2 huntsman knives

2 first aid kits

2 empty bottles

2 knives

2 cans of Coca-Cola

1 package of cigarettes

1 wallet filled with a handful of bills and a few credit cards

1 purse filled with various contents such has paper clips, pens, a set of keys etc.

1 package of 24 ball point pins

1 package of 24 pencils

1 survival guide

That's all they had. Sheldon did some math and determined they had enough food if extremely rationed 35 days max but, the water would run out first, Sheldon estimated in 22.2 days.

"There is no way we would be out here longer than 22 days right?" questioned Penny. Sheldon wasn't paying attention for he was currently using the disinfectant wipes on everything. Sheldon had already managed to go through two of the packages. "Sheldon we might need those, once they're gone we can't go get more."

"Well you can't expect me to be in a germ ridden environment. I have already been here for a night and I've probably contracted numerous contagions." Sheldon shook his head, really what was Penny thinking. Penny had been leafing through the survival guide; one of suggestions was to use disinfectant to clean wounds.

"What if one of us gets injured we would have nothing?" Sheldon tossed a side wards glance to Penny.

"Do you expect us to be here for that long? Plus, what would we be doing here to cause us injury?"

"That's what I just asked you Sheldon, you're the one talking about Coast Guard not finding us. I want to maximize my chance to live. I'd rather be safe than sorry." Penny had enough and grabbed the disinfectant wipes.

"We will die from bacteria before that will matter." Sheldon attempted to take back the wipes but, Penny had licked all of the disinfectant containers, effectively blocking him from touching the wipes. He backed off and sat down in the area he had disinfected. He watched her with his beautifully colored eyes and adapted an atmosphere about him similar to a cat licking his wounds.

For the next couple of days they set into a routine, it consisted of:

Wake up

Use one of the buckets (Penny had spent nearly two days convincing Sheldon that he would first die of Bowel Obstruction first, and that would be extremely messy.)

Distribution of food and water according to Sheldon's calculations

Sit around (This mostly consisted for Sheldon as he would not leave the area he had disinfected. Penny during this time busied herself with random things anywhere from reading the survival guide which was quite thick, to drawing/ writing in one of the journals, or going up to the deck and watching the ocean hoping for any sign of rescue.)

Lunch (Which was part of the dinner rations)

More sitting around

Dinner

Sitting around

Sleeping (They both didn't sleep well due to the rocking of the boat)

Then the pattern repeated again and again for a week. The 8th day started out with the same routine, the ration for breakfast had already been doled out. Sheldon had still refused to come out of his disinfected area. Sheldon was starting to grow a beard. Penny was in a little less of disarray, it had rained one of the previous days and she had taken a 'shower'. Her hair was pulled back using a rubber band she had found in her purse. She made her way up to the deck and watched as the sun breached the horizon. Penny began to lose hope that they would be rescued and at the end of the 22.2 days they would die.

Sheldon still hadn't spoken to her partly because he blamed and the other was that he was out of his element. Penny continued to admire the ocean and how the sun reflected off the ocean creating an array of colors. The sound of foot steps behind her ripped her from her reverie, Penny turned around.

"After much thought I believe that are options have become limited and in order to prolong my survival. I will have to deal with variables that I can no longer control such as the cleanliness of the boat." Penny chuckled a little bit.

"Really? That doesn't agree with your personality."

"No however, Spock had to adapt to his surrounding and I believe I could ascertain the same attitude. Also, I have a notion that we will be stuck longer than 22.2 days on this vessel and thus should prepare for that." Sheldon had become completely distant; his voice was dilute of emotion he sounded exactly like a robot or Mr. Spock. This was his way of rationalizing it all; he would become Spock in an attempt to cope. Penny firmly believed she had broken him. Sheldon even looked broke, the suit was torn and tattered, days ago he had taken off his jacket, and his hair had a ruffled look to it. His growth on his face made him look older and more rugged. His eyes were still just as piercing though it made Penny's spine tingle; Penny wasn't comfortable under his scrutinizing stare.

Penny nodded, Sheldon sat down they had come to an agreement and for once it wasn't on paper.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make my thought processes run at warp speed.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Story : Penny drags Sheldon onto a ship for a possible acting gig trouble ensue and for once not just because of Sheldon.  
><strong>

**This will be a multi-chapter story. Also, despite having watched all of BBT I may have errors, please inform if you find any. **

**Not Beta'd all mistakes are my own. **

**I can't seem to make any of the chapters be longer, they just seem to all stop at or around the 2000 word mark. I'll be uploading another chapter tonight I just need to proof read it. **

**The problem is now I'm kind of stuck at where I want to go with it, should I keep them on the boat should I make them find and Island? **

**Thanks for all the reviews.  
><strong>

**Comments, Questions, Concerns? Send me a message.**

**Disclaimer: Much to my dismay I do not own Big Bang Theory or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>"Since we are going to run out of water first that should be our main priority. I've been reading the survival guide and I believe we should set up the rain water collectors." Penny agreed and they set to work. The collector was basically a piece of tarp that funneled down into a small plastic bag that could be taken off. They managed to get the first one set up without incident. However, while setting up the second one, a part of it snagged on Penny's dress and when they pulled it up it caused her to fall backwards, she screamed as she fell off the side. Sheldon just watched as Penny fell into the water, he didn't even attempt to catch her.<p>

After, a few moments of struggling Penny managed to get her dress free and attempted to get into the boat. On the third try with Sheldon's help despite, his protest Penny managed to get into the boat but, cut her right leg on a piece outside the boat. She cried out.

"Holy fu-"

Penny stopped as she landed back in the boat successfully; her breathing was rapid and shallow. She was completely soaked and her 'cut' was more of a gash about two inches long, it didn't appear to be deep but it wasn't easy to tell with all the blood. Sheldon was having a fit about the blood.

"Penny you're bleeding all over the boat." his southern twang had entered his voice giving it a bit of life. "This isn't good, the number of infections that I could receive and I don't have any medicine." Penny was still lying there in the boat trying to catch her breath, her leg hurt like a mother. She was having a hard time not lashing out at Sheldon who was thinking entirely of his own wellbeing.

"Sweetie, I realize you don't like blood or any other body fluid for that matter but, I need you to get me a damn first aid kit first before you freak out. Alright?" Sheldon didn't comment on the nickname as he descends into the hold. Penny sat there for 25 minutes; her leg was throbbing with pain, the bleeding had stopped for the most part. Sheldon came back; he had spent 15 minutes attempting to relax and another 10 forcing himself to go back up.

"Penny." Sheldon called, he had finally made his way to the deck. He refused to look down at the blood but, he was most defiantly was standing in it. Penny didn't respond she was focused on something outside of the boat. Sheldon stepped over the bench and arrived in front of her, he was standing directly in the blood now, and he heard his shoes squeak. "Penny" he tried again it was no use, she was still intently staring at something. Sheldon peered over the side just as a dorsal fin broke the water. "Penny they are just _Galeocerdo cuvier_ or _Carcharodon carharias_ or one of the half a dozen other species."

Just as Sheldon finished a shark knocked the boat Penny let out a high pitched screech and jumped up latching on to Sheldon's shirt. She hid her face against his chest. Penny was visibly shaking; she even managed to make Sheldon shake a little bit.

"Penny." Sheldon said for the third, he was growing increasingly impatient. He was not comfortable with the way she latched onto him. "Penny, can you please stop touching me." He tried again. This time Penny unlatched and looked up at him, her eyes flashed with hurt not that he noticed "I have the first aid kit you requested." Penny numbly nodded, she was still fairly traumatized and the fact that Sheldon provided no comfort only made her more insecure. "Penny I left the wipes and alcohol below, shall I go retrieve them or-" Sheldon didn't finish his sentence because Penny had already limped to the stairs and was working her way down into the hold. Sheldon looked down and felt very nauseous; he ended up wretching over the side of the boat. The sharks became a little more active after that.

Sheldon after he had finished getting sick and had gargled some water made his way down the stairs. Sheldon looked for Penny, she was currently holding the alcohol in one hand and the first aid kit in the other, she wasn't shaking anymore. Penny straightened her leg out and poured some of the alcohol on a wipe. She took a blanket that she had rolled up and had put it in between her teeth. As she applied the wipe to her gash she bite down, she wasn't even close to be done when she started seeing black. Penny's forehead and every other part of her was drenched in sweat.

"Mother fucker, Jesus Christ." A few other profanities left her mouth. She saw Sheldon approaching from her peripheral vision. "What the fuck do you want Sheldon?" Sheldon took a step back; her tone was very threating.

"Did I do something to offend you?" Sheldon now stood a few feet away, just in case he needed to make an escape.

"For a genius with and IQ of 183, you're still stupid."

"187" Sheldon

"Really, really? Sheldon, my leg gets ripped open and you want to talk about your IQ. I could have been eaten by sharks and the most you come up with is their scientific names and 'don't touch me cause I'm uncomfortable'." Penny grabbed the alcohol and attempted to take a swig. Before the bottle touched her lips Sheldon was there next to her taking it out of her hands.

"Are you stupid? That is pure grade alcohol, it's lethal." Sheldon was shocked that Penny could be that careless. Penny looked crestfallen; she was tired of this damn boat, tired of Sheldon and most of all tired of her crummy life. Penny wasn't normally depressed but, this damn boat had really packed it on. She still remembered the one thing survivors needed, it was the will to survive but, that was quickly fading.

"I guess." Sheldon looked down; her leg was really in horrific shape. "Penny, this needs to be cleaned."

"Who cares anymore, we're going to die out here anyway."

"Penny this really is no time for you to be a pessimist. You were the one who was optimistic and sat on the deck for hours looking for a rescue. What happened to that?"

"Moonpie, it faded when I came to face reality. Be realistic, your pretty much afraid of everything on the boat. We're lost at sea and now my leg has a huge gash in it that will probably get infected. You do the math." Sheldon lips slightly twitched. Penny thought she was hallucinating; did Dr. Wack-a-doodle just smile?

Sheldon grabbed the blanket and gave it back to Penny.

"Penny, I'm extremely against doing this but, we have to keep the wound cleaned to prevent infection and scaring." Sheldon grabbed another wipe and poured some more alcohol on the wipe. "Prepare yourself and do not be afraid to blackout."

Sheldon heroically and to the best of his ability cleaned Penny's wound. She had passed out about a minute in. Penny awoke sometime late in the evening, the setting sun provided some light. She looked around for Sheldon he was back in his 'area', using the disinfectant wipes once again but, he was only using them to clean his hands. Penny looked down, her leg was cleaned and patched up.

"Sheldon?" Penny called out as she sat up. Sheldon was so absorbed by making his hands clean that he hadn't heard her. Sheldon at the time was thinking of all the possible diseases and infections he could contract from cleaning an open wound. The medicine he would need to combat each was what kept him preoccupied and ultimately not noticing Penny's continued calls. Sheldon threw a wipe away before pulling out another and scrubbing with such a force it turned his hands red. Penny used the side of the wall to brace herself as she stood up; she limped over to where Sheldon was.

"Sheldon?" she called softly, her leg was throbbing. Sheldon turned but still was cleaning his hands.

"You shouldn't be standing up, not only did you receive a laceration you also bruised and possibly strained your talocrural joint." Sheldon hadn't even looked up; he rationalized his concern for her health as a means for survival. He had done the math and decided his possibility of survival increased with two people instead of one. He continued to use the wipes; he still saw the blood on his hands.

"Sheldon stop and look at me." Penny's voice was soft and caring. She was now leaning heavily on the wall.

"Your face is flushed, it's possible you could have an infection by now possibly a Staph infection or tetanus we don't have any medical supplies. You would have to lose your leg in order to stop the spread."

"Sweetie, stop and look at me." Sheldon held the wipe limply in his right hand. Penny's head was pounding and her leg was set ablaze. "Sheldon I'm alright now you can stop asking. However, are you alright Moonpie?"

"Penny I thought we agreed that you would no longer call me that. I knew I should have gotten that agreement in writing." Sheldon shook his head. He threw the wipe away and was no longer focused on his hands.

"Hey, let's finish setting up those rain water contraptions."

"You're injured and the probability of the same thing happening again is high with your dress." Sheldon pondered for a moment "We could fix your dress with the knife and cut it to appropriate length." Penny smiled ignoring the pain.

"And by we, you mean me, right?"

"Why of course. I'm not touching your dress." Sheldon walked over the cabinet that contained the knife and picked it up using the wipe and brought it over to Penny. Penny began to cut the dress but was having issues; her angle didn't allow her to cut it correctly. Sheldon noticed, walked over and promptly took it out of her hand. Penny's fingers brushed his, she involuntary shivered. Sheldon look at her with a raised eyebrow, Penny simply shook her head. Sheldon using two wipes managed to cut off all the unnecessary cloth leaving her in a simple dress.

It left Penny wondering if wack-a-doodle was in his right mind. Once Sheldon had used another set of wipes he made his way back up to the top. Penny after a little while followed. When she had arrived Sheldon had already gotten another tarp set up. His sleeves were rolled up. Penny caught herself admiring him; she shook her head; I am not checking him out and I am not attracted to him. She sneaked a look over the side, far off there was a fin caressing the water's surface.

"They've moved off and I'll make sure you don't fall out the boat again." Sheldon had no idea where his sudden hero like state of mind came from. He blamed it on the current conditions; he couldn't have any of his routine on the boat and the million other things that were wrong. Penny looked at him she murmured an alright and both of them managed to set up all the collection devices before the end of the night. They sat at the top of the deck eating their rations and watching the stars.

"Sheldon," Penny paused fumbling over what words to use "I really appreciate everything you've done for me. And I'm sorry for everything. You should of never had to clean my leg or be stuck on this disease filled boat." Sheldon continued eating, he finished his food before replying.

"Despite all the horrific things I've been put through so far and the looming thought and possibility of death. I find myself uncharacteristically enjoying myself." Penny waited for a bazinga however, none came. This was the end of day 15 on the sea.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews should be like tribbles, they just multiply and multiply. And they can't be fixed.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Story : Penny drags Sheldon onto a ship for a possible acting gig trouble ensue and for once not just because of Sheldon.  
><strong>

**This will be a multi-chapter story. Also, despite having watched all of BBT I may have errors, please inform if you find any. **

**Not Beta'd all mistakes are my own. **

**So here is the 4th chapter as promised and its even shorter then the last couple of ones =/ Believe me it wasn't intentional. I'm going to try to make the next chapter and hopefully the next couple of chapter much longer so, it may be a few days before an update.**

**I don't think I ever mentioned where I got this plot bunny from. I read the Life of Pi while I was in Spain. Great book definitely worth checking out.**

_**Quick shout out to reviewers: (Your name could be in bold)**_

**Tv: You will not believe how many times I've looked at something and go "Its great but its not Sheldon." Its so extremely frustrating. **

**Stock: Well peer presure got to me I changed it to M :P, I'm not sure when that chapter will be, a few more things have to be established.**

**DZ: Thank for the comment :D all the 'Can't waits' make me work faster. Its hard to be doing something and all I can think about is I need to write I need to write.**

**Convict: How's jail going? I'm glad your intrigued. Good to know even in jail you can get on the interwebz.  
><strong>

**Comments, Questions, Concerns? Send me a message.**

**Disclaimer: Much to my dismay I do not own Big Bang Theory or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of days both of them were increasingly worried about the dwindling water supply. It was day 18 and having almost no water was a scary fact. It was very early in the morning and both Sheldon and Penny were already up.<p>

Penny's dress had been working out well for her; it was cool for the most part. In her spare time she had taken some of the scraps from it and made a bandana. Her leg was healing up nicely surprisingly, Sheldon had continued to look after it, making sure it was clean and that a new bandage was applied every day.

Sheldon wasn't as well off as Penny; despite haven taken of his jacket he was still wearing his black pants, white shirt and his socks & shoes. He was sweating during the day at an ungodly rate. He quickly became tired and sluggish. Penny noticed and had yet to bring it up. She had decided to give him a few more days, she hoped he would of came to a solution by now but, with the water issues she couldn't afford to wait any longer. Penny found Sheldon down in the hold he was currently writing in a journal.

"Hey sweetie, can I talk to you?" Sheldon looked up from his journal. He gave Penny a stern look. "Hey Sheldon, can I talk to you?" He nodded and closed the journal.

"What can I help you with?"

"Well, I've noticed that you've been getting a bit more tired and sluggish during the day and I was wondering if maybe you'd let me help you with that?"

"Penny it's nothing to be concerned about I just get a little over heated."

"Sweetie, were running out of water. We need to preserve as much as we can." Sheldon cracked under Penny's gaze; her eyes were becoming Sheldon's arch enemy there was just something about them.

"What did you have in mind?" Penny pulled out a knife, Sheldon gulped.

"I promise I'll be gentle." Penny whispered in Sheldon's ear, as Penny brought the knife to his pants Sheldon freaked.

"No way." Sheldon moved to the side.

"Sheldon you're dying in your clothes. We don't have air conditioning and you're drinking more water."

"I can stop drinking more water." Penny wanted to bang her head into a wall.

"And then you die from dehydration, and you call me stupid." The last part Penny muttered but, Sheldon still heard it.

"I'm a genius."

"If you were a genius you would turn your pants into shorts, your shirt in short sleeves and take of your socks and shoes." Penny had pretty much just dared Sheldon now, Sheldon felt complied to prove himself.

"Fine, do it." Penny quickly changed his pants into shorts and removed the sleeves from his shirt. She also got rid of his shoes and socks. Interestingly enough, even under his supervision he said no more. He felt cooler.

Penny set aside the scraps; she never knew when she might need something.

"Feel better, genius?" Penny tacked on the genius as a little bit of praise. Sheldon nodded, he still wasn't in favor of exposing so much of himself. "You know if we don't get any rain soon this could get bad."

"Indeed. I may have a temporary solution." Penny arched her eye brow. "Well we could use some of the buckets and fill them with salt water." Penny didn't understand where this was going. He continued "We could use some plastic and put it over the top of a bucket then, when the water evaporated it would stick to the plastic. That water would be drinkable because the salt would be left in the bucket." Penny's face light up.

"Sheldon, you're amazing!" They used a bucket and one of the plastic water bottles. They collected the water in the other plastic bottle. They managed to get an ounce of water about every hour to hour and a half but, that was another ounce they had. The rest of the day went fairly smoothly, they both spent most of the time in the hold the only exception was going out to collect the water every hour. Sheldon once again was writing in his journal while Penny drew in hers.

Penny at the time was actually sketching Sheldon. It was going quite well, she was nearly half way done with the rough sketch when Sheldon moved a little bit. Penny growled. Sheldon looked at Penny.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, kinda, not really. It's just that you moved."

"I moved?"

"Yeah, you moved. I was drawing you and you moved."

"You were drawing me?"

"Yeah, but its kinda of more like a sketch of you but…, well yeah." Penny stuttered over her words and ended up blushing.

"May I ask why you were drawing me?"

"Well there really isn't anything else to draw." Snapped Penny.

"O, well can I see it?" Sheldon was already on his feet and heading over to Penny.

"I guess..." She mumbled meekly, she handed the notebook to Sheldon. He opened it to the page and stared at for a few moments.

"I'm surprised you didn't become an artist instead of attempting to become actress." He gave her back the notebook. Penny gaped; did he really just give her a compliment? Sheldon sat back down and readjusted himself multiple times. Penny couldn't figure out what he was trying to do.

"Is this the right position?" Penny looked down at her page and then back up.

"Yep, thanks." Penny enthusiastically went back to drawing. Sheldon resumed writing.

* * *

><p>The next day it rained, no one else in the world was more enthralled with the rain then them. They were like dogs that discovered mud puddles or snow.<p>

"Penny, you need to wake up." Sheldon was standing near Penny.

"Sheldoon, itsss still dark out-side." Penny was actually sleeping well and didn't want to be disturbed.

"Penny, it's raining cats and dogs." Sheldon's southern twang entered his voice as he used the idiom. Penny bolted up and sure enough outside it was gently raining. "We should attempt to fill up the water bottles." He nodded toward the corner where they had been keeping the empty 250ml bottles. We should also dump out the sea water from the bucket and fill it up." Penny was trying to go up to the deck but she was blocked by Sheldon.

"Sheldon?" Penny gave him a questioning stare.

"Penny you're injured, the deck will be extremely slippery. I'll go up and you pass me the bottles." Sheldon was up on the deck before Penny could argue with him.

"Alright, I'm ready." Sheldon called a few minutes later. Penny had moved all the bottles closer and they now began the hard and time consuming process of filling all the water bottles. It took them through lunch and into the afternoon to finish. Thankfully it was just a simple rain shower compared to a full blown storm. Sheldon as he came back down pulled one of the rain collectors over the entrance.

At that moment Penny was so happy she could have kissed him. Penny threw her arms around his neck and stared into his deep eyes. She moved closer until suddenly Sheldon's whole entire body shivered.

"Sheldon your freezing." Penny looked him up and down.

"I'ddd say thatsss an astute obbservatttion." His teeth were chattering. "Bazzzingaa." Penny pulled him over to the side and grabbed the blankets.

"Sweetie, you need to take you clothes off." Sheldon had curled himself up in a ball.

"Absssolutely not." Penny shook her head; he was so childish some times.

"Honey, even you know that these" she held up the blankets "will do nothing if you've got your clothes on."

"You arrre notttta takking of my clothes."

"Do I need to tell you how stupid you are being and that your intelligence is failing?" Penny waited, staring straight into his eyes. Sheldon finally conceded. Her eyes really were his arch-enemy. Penny carefully began removing his shirt, despite her best intentions was checking him out. She had only seen Sheldon's chest when he was sick but, she definitely saw some change. Sheldon now sported a tan and his muscles were a tad more defined. He was in no way hunky. Penny gave him a blanket.

Penny began working on his shorts; she got him out of his pants fairly fast. Underneath he was wearing flash boxers instead of his normal white briefs. She blushed and smiled at the same time. She gave him the other blanket and sat next to him. They both listened to the rain hitting the deck. The rain continued into the night, it was much colder in the hold and Penny was definitely feeling it. The rain had made it damp she could almost swear she saw her breath. Sheldon had four other blankets and two were used for keeping some of the things dry, leaving Penny with only with one blanket.

Penny was shivering; she attempted to lock her jaw in order to prevent her teeth from chattering. Sheldon was still up and with his Vulcan hearing heard Penny.

"Your cold?"

"I'm fine." Penny had managed to get a sentence out without her teeth chattering. She really didn't want to concern Sheldon, he had already done so much and he himself was recovering.

"If I insulted your intelligence would it have the same affect?" Penny chuckled a little bit. "That wasn't intended as a joke."

"I think it mighttt be one your best ones yet." She couldn't keep her teeth still. Against his better judgment he scooted closer to Penny and put one of his blankets around her. The blankets prevented Sheldon or Penny from having any real physical contact, which was the only thing that prevented Sheldon from moving.

Penny felt herself getting warmer. She managed to mumble thanks through her chattering teeth. Sheldon didn't reply. They stayed that way through the night and most of the morning and for once each of them sleep through the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Want to be included in the Authors note up top? Review. Also staying in trend with the previous chapters... Reviews are like Geordi's headband, they help me see.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Story : If your already this far you know what its about.  
><strong>

**This will be a multi-chapter story. Also, despite having watched all of BBT I may have errors, please inform if you find any. **

**Not Beta'd all mistakes are my own. **

**_Read this:_  
><strong>

**Here's is the 5th chapter and let me tell you how much I ABHOR IT. I did like the general direction it was going but, at least at the time of the posting I feel its terrible. The conversations are forced and Sheldon IS CRAZY OOC. **

** I will attempt to explain a few things. I felt Sheldon with his little story about his Dad works because at the time he is very young and at 4 I doubt he had his ideals very set in stone. Penny I believe is a great deal smarter then is let on. If she has a role to play I think she would do research for it. **

**Even after that if you still find this chapter horrific please let me know. I will tear it down and start over again. Sometimes I'm a bit harsh on my self so I'll leave it to the readers to decide.  
><strong>

_**Quick shout out to reviewers: (Your name could be in up here)**_

1stBonesfan: That made my day, Sheldon with his volley ball = amazing.**  
><strong>

Sheldorfan: Almost hate, your sadistic aren't you. :D **  
><strong>

Anime: More water, psh I was totally tempted to write them dieing. And here is your update, though you might still sick the invisible paranoia clouds on me.

Zoraya: Thats what I was going for. Glad your enjoying the star trek references I spend forever trying to think of good ones :P**  
><strong>

WWW. : I think? Maybe? probably and thanks for the ego boost.

Alice: WOHOO I converted someone. Lets just hope you stay converted. :D

Lynn: Hey if being on a boat in the middle of nowhere with constant threat of death is your escape, well then by all means. :D Your welcome.

Vicky: Glad you likey. Here's more, hope its good.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: If you hadn't figured out by now I don't own BBT.**

* * *

><p>The next couple of days were filled with leisure for Penny and Sheldon. The water was earth's honey and they felt like bathing in it. They choose to ignore the disappearing food supply and focus on being in the moment. One might say that it was foolish decision but, at the time they didn't care. It was late afternoon, Sheldon and Penny sat on the deck eating. It was a daily ritual they made; it consisted of sitting and watching the sun fall into the ocean.<p>

"What do you think has happened since we've been gone?" prompted Penny. She was eating a pasta flavored meal. She didn't care it looked like cat food or that its odor was a little peculiar. Those things she used to be picky about but, her perspective had changed. She didn't take things for granted anymore.

"I can't make a premise on what I don't know. It would be like trying to figure out if there will be World War III and who would be the precipitants." replied Sheldon. He swallowed another rubbery noodle. He just like Penny became less concerned with the specifics of food. It was amazing how the primal urges overpowered the mental ones.

"Yes. China will start the war; they'll 'invade' North Korea and attempt to take over South Korea, prompting US involvement. We might consider using nuclear warfare but, the cost is too great the inevitable fallout would hurt both sides. Most European countries would side with us, once China invaded them. India and South America will determine who wins." Penny paused swallowing another mouth full "China's vast military forces will be hard to over come, that's why we would need India to join our cause. Russia would be a helpful ally but, now a days it's hard to see where they lie, in allegiances anyway. South America could cause problems for us, most of the countries are dictatorship, and with China currently developing ties with Brazil it could get ugly. If they managed to gain the support of South America we'd be waging war in the Pacific theater again, along with theaters in Europe and the West." she put her food down "If China played their cards right they could achieve global domination. In retrospect it would be very hard to hold that superiority but, it's possible."

One of Sheldon's noodles fell to the bottom of the boat. Never had Penny ever displayed an interest in anything but acting, boys, and shoes. Sheldon was flabbergasted to say the least. He was surprised she had even known about 'theaters' and half the countries she had mentioned.

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" He paused "Actually, I retract that question and propose a new one. How did you know all of that?" Penny finished her 'pasta' and put it off to the side.

"There was this acting gig a few years back, before I meet you guys. It was a web series about World War III. I got a temporary part as a news correspondent who got killed off in the second episode. I did do a fair deal of research about it though. I admit I was pretty pissed when I found out I was axed."

"That was quite a supported hypothesis. I still fail to grasp why you continue your escapades in the acting business when there are other possibilities." Sheldon had finished by now and began to put his things away.

"I just always dreamt of making it big, I mean haven't you always wanted to do something? Just to spite everyone who told you couldn't."

"That is understandable however, you could at least be educated while you attempt prove them wrong."

"Educated?" retorted a sarcastic Penny, Sheldon didn't pick up on that part.

"Yes, educated. There are more choices if you're educated, more possibilities; which you have apparently failed to realize."

"Enough, I get it, you hate how stupid I am." Hissed Penny, she had already dealt with the facts that she had a below average IQ and to be constantly reminded was extremely frustrating. Sheldon arched an eye brow in a Spock like manner.

"That is not what I was implying at all." Penny now mirrored Sheldon's eyebrow arch. "I was just stating that if you had finished collage that you would have more opportunities." Sheldon came back to his new donned 'spot' "Knowledge has its basis in the world, it helps society move forward, it allows us to strive to greater heights and achieve more. You could be part of that push."

"What's with the sudden change?" This was not Sheldon; he seemed to caring about her. Since when did he care that she didn't have a degree.

"Change?" Sheldon couldn't see any abnormalities in his behavioral patterns.

"Well yeah change, you're normally railing me on my stupidity, not telling me I could become something." Penny was confused; she could never figure him out. Especially now, all this time with just Sheldon by himself seemed to screw with her original assumption of him.

"Yankees won the world series." Randomly replied Sheldon, he was attempting to change the subject. He would rather prefer to play along with Penny's game then dive into his current psyche.

"What?" Penny was baffled, Yankees? What?

"You asked what could have happened by now, I replied with Yankees won the World Series." explained Sheldon.

"The playoffs haven't even started, its impossible."

"They could have been moved."

"Yeah, right."

"How would you know? You're on a boat in the middle of the Pacific Ocean." Penny smiled an actual smile.

"O sweetie, you're crazy." Sheldon's face scrunched up.

"My moth…" Penny interrupted.

"Had you tested, I know." The sun was wading into the ocean now. "So why did you pick the Yankees? More importantly how did you even know about them?" Sheldon taped his finger on the seat. The sound surrounded the boat; engulfing it a calming melody.

"My father used to watch baseball when football season was over. If I am correct its America's favorite pastime. When I was younger we used to watch some of the games."

"But I thought you hated sports?"

"I do." Sheldon hadn't ceased the taping.

"Then, why did you watch the games?" The taping stopped. It was dark; Penny couldn't see his eyes darting about or his Adam's apple bob up and down a few times.

"Before..." Sheldon stopped long enough to make Penny wonder what road they were about to travel down "When I was four years old, even though I was much further devolved in my intelligence. I still had a 'knack' if you will for other things. My father brought home a glove and baseball one day for me. I enjoyed playing catch with him in the back yard. My Dad thought he had a baseball player on his hands. However, a few months later my ideals changed and I began to detest every form of physical activity."

Penny was a little stunned, she imagined a little Sheldon playing catch with his father. It was joyous sight, quickly the image diluted into Sheldon playing catch with a little curly blonde headed boy. Sheldon had gotten up and went into the hold during this time; Penny sat her mind still picturing catch in the backyard. By the time it had finished Sheldon was already sleeping.

* * *

><p>The chirping of birds wafted into the hold. Penny delighted in their sound. Sheldon however, quickly ascended the stairs nearly tripping and slamming his face into the steps on the way up. Penny confused by his sudden rush followed closely behind. Sheldon was looking up, Penny looked up and sure enough Swallow-tailed Gulls were flying over head. Their black tail feathers and grey bodies were easily identifiable.<p>

"What's all the rush about hare?" Yawned a very sleep deprived Penny.

"Hare?" Sheldon maybe smart but simple references flew over his head.

"Like Hare from Tortoise and the Hare." Sheldon's eyes narrowed and ran his hand along his beard.

"I fail to see how that compares." Penny shook her head.

"Never mind." Penny took her hair down and shook it out a little bit, it had grown longer. Sheldon was a little mesmerized by the wavy strands. He soon took notice of his distraction and retracted from it. Penny had put her hair back up.

"So why'd you run up here faster than Flash?" Penny gave him a little smile and in return he gave her a small smirk. Penny was stupefied, the only other time he had really give her a smile was after the Leonard Nimoy incident.

"I ran up here faster than Flash, as you put it because most birds only fly across open water if there is land within 5-8 hours. Which at that rate could be 300-834.5 miles or closer, it all really depends on where they set off from. But, from some where in that direction" he pointed "is land." Penny smiled again; her genius would get her home, she knew he would.

For the remainder of they day the decided to stay on the deck hoping to spot the land from which the birds had come from. Penny's game had been picked up again to past the time.

"So what do you think the guys are doing?" Penny leaned back; she opted for a spot in between the seats and underneath a collector. Her skin was extremely tanned and being to turn red. She moved in place a little bit till she was comfortable. Sheldon was sitting rigid on one of the benches; Penny warned him that full exposure to sun would provide problems for him. He agreed however, he felt his vantage point was much better from this spot.

"Well, I would imagine that Leonard would have moved in with Priya or Leonard moved all my belongings, could have even sold them for all I know." Penny gave Sheldon a condescending stare; sometimes he thought so little of his friends. He did have reason though to many times they had played tricks on him or more recently screwed with his results in the arctic.

"He's your best friend. I doubt he would do anything with your things." Sheldon shifted around, his eyes staring into Penny's.

"You place a great deal of 'faith' if you will in him, even after your relationship with him did not reach the desired outcome." Sheldon's experience of relationships was few and far between. The most experience he had was his 'friendship algorithm'.

"I'd say it's complicated." Sheldon had returned to his assigned direction, his eyes scanning, searching, and calculating.

"How is it complicated?" Penny looked up as if she expected some being to give her strength. Sheldon was black and white, good and evil, apples and oranges. His lack of gray, neutral and pears made it extremely difficult to relay the motive for things.

"Sweetie, it just is. Just like…" Penny contemplated for a few moments attempting to find an appropriate analogy "a computer?"

"Is that a statement or a question?" Threw back Sheldon, he was being extremely difficult today. Penny took a swig of her water temporarily wishing it was a beer.

"Well, a computer can be complicated."

"A computer complicated?" Sheldon shook his head in disbelief, what was Penny thinking.

"Well yeah, I mean have you ever attempted to teach an elderly person how to use one? God, it's like trying to well, teach and elderly person how to use one."

"That's a great analogy."

"Hey, I couldn't think of anything." snapped Penny.

"Well at least I didn't insinuate that you're incapable of learning about relationships." snipped Sheldon.

"Insinuate?"

"Yes, to infer, reference."

"I know what the damn word means Sheldon." Penny's voice was dripping with venom. She poised and ready to attack. "You seem to forget I have a high school education."

"You seem to forget I have an eidetic memory. And high school education now, gets you what? A job at a fast food restaurant?" They were now facing each other, it looked as if it was about to be a fight to the death. Sheldon was in one corner with his intelligence and agility, Penny in the other with her brawn and experience. The argument was quickly evolving; insults were being thrown left and right.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Feint.

"I'm stuck on a boat with you." Jab.

"Like it's really been a walk in the park with you." Counter-attack.

"At least I have a general understanding of the periodic table." Weak left hook.

"And At least I have a general understanding of relationships." Weak Parry. "And I'm not a constant burden on my friends" Strong right hook. "I don't constantly fuck things up for them." Upper cut. "And on top of all that I wasn't so much of an egotistical intelligence asshat to be so afraid of physical activity to play catch with my Dad." Double punch "And because of that ran him out of my life." KO'd. " I mean really your intelligence might be unmatched but let me tell you the reason you will NEVER win the Nobel Prize is because you're a self centered brat that need a personality adjustment. Your self centered personality prevents you from ever understanding anyone else." Penny bite her tongue and finally threw her hands up in frustration. She turned back around and reassumed her searching. She had kicked him while he was down.

Sheldon stood there, his fist was clenched. It was in that moment that his human side and temporarily taken control. Spock quickly forced it back down and his unemotional side resurfaced. He turned back around. The steady roar of the ocean was ominous and the silence was deafening, it was that elephant in the room well, in this case boat that was threatening to sink them.

Most of the day continued like that. The ocean was a devil in white clothing. It pitted the strongest against each other, few endured and fewer survived. Penny and Sheldon were currently enduring and heading for a very dismal demise. Then, there it was like Moby Dick's illusive white whale an outlining of land in the far distance. Penny was the first one to spot it and ignoring her want to yell 'Land Ho' she instead stated.

"Sheldon."

"What?" his reply was filled with disgust, hatred and numerous other emotions he wasn't suppose to feel. He tried to keep his emotions reigned but, they were like bucking broncos, they were determined not to be broken.

"Land" replied a humble Penny. Sheldon turned around and sure enough there was land, he did some quick mental calculations.

"We won't come close to it at our current direction and rate of speed." Sheldon finally made eye contact with Penny. His eyes were emotionally closed off as were Penny's. At the moment the only reason to work together came from the want to survive. They sat for a few more minutes abhorring each others company. "Shall we attempt to reach the island?"

"I'd much rather be stuck on an island then a boat." answered Penny. Sheldon inclined his head in agreement. The new difficulty was how to change direction but, like always Sheldon offered a solution.

"The oars." They both took two oars and began the back breaking work of moving the boat. They began with a simple maneuver of turning the boat so that their back faced the island. The 'simple' turning of the boat turned into a nightmare from hell. It took nearly a hour to get the boat semi placed correctly. The jostling of the ocean kept knocking the boat in different directions. They began to row, Penny sat behind Sheldon shaking her head in a condescending manner, he was using the wipes to grip the oars and she could see the hassle it was giving him. Disregarding her contemptuous feelings for his moronic tendencies fell into his rhythm. The sound of the oars hitting the water was all that was heard. They rowed for hours, they were in such a rhythm one might mistake them for Vikings. The lacked the proper garments and ode's to sing, however.

Penny stopped rowing and turned around; they were so close that she could see the jungle line. She faced forward and continued rowing. Her hands had been rubbed raw, she imagined that Sheldons had done the same, his wipes were no where to be seen. Everything thing ached, though she felt reinvigorated with each stroke. She watched Sheldon's back; his shoulder blades became defined as he pushed the oars forward and dissipated as he pulled them back.

Penny looked over the side she could see the bottom of ocean and sure enough with in mere moments they hit the sand. Sheldon and Penny pulled the oars into the boat. She raced out of the boat and attempted to stand on the sand only to fall, she pushed her self up. She was kneeling, it looked like she was praying to some deity, and tears were freely flowing down her face. Sheldon was next her, he regained his land legs quickly; he stood looking down at her.

"Penny? Why are you crying?" baffled why land would bring sad emotion to light.

"Cause Moonpie, it's a breathtaking sight." Penny tried to stand; she nearly fell as Sheldon latched his arm with hers, helping her stand. And that precise moment in all their glory was the turning point in the war. They were now well on the way to becoming survivors.

* * *

><p><strong>Honest reviews needed. Reviews are like the Q, overpowerful, arrogant, cocky, err... wonderful omipotent things. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**If find an error inform me( I've really gotten lazy about checking for errors. I read the first chapter 4 times before I submitted it. I only read this one once.)  
><strong>

**Not Beta'd all mistakes are my own. **

**_Read this:_  
><strong>

I was amazed with the recent support for the last chapter, thanks. This chapter I felt that the characters were back in their on shoes, so to speak. I was thinking of adding a companion to the mix, just something I'm throwing around in my head. Not a human but a companion (And not a monkey just because... well just because)

I also noticed how much this word count lies I wish there was a way to section this off at the top so its not included. =/

_**Quick shout out to reviewers: (If you name is up here you did something right.)**_

Riot: Take you and your coconut bikinis somewhere else. Only kidding come right on in.

Stock: I agreed and I think that's what made it so frustrating. I knew I had to get them off the boat the question was how, Girl Friday (is it sad to say I had to look that up) /agree.

Experiment: Psh, Like I'm going to tell you. Note: Just scroll down. Yes I agree he need a slight normal thing in his life.

Alice: 3 You will not believe how long it took me to actually post anything on this site. But with reviews like that it makes me want to slap myself silly.

Lynn: I agree, I wish I could change that scene but, it was the easiest way to transition. Blue lagoon O hell no. :P There are enough trials and tribulations for them to come, the last thing they need is that.

1st: Q o yes, if wasn't such an jerk I think I might date him, or is that what makes him attractive eh, can't tell. Data and Geordi = my favorite. I always felt bad Geordi never got a girl =/ As for smut, its coming there are a few more things to happen but, its not far off.

Vicky: I made you cry? Holy Sh- batman. I didn't think I had that much power. *evil smirk* To bad its not April fools I could kill them all off or devolve the writing in symbols. By the end of this story I will turn you!

Zorya: Glad you see that way. Happy writing? What if I cry when I write, who knows what would come out if I'm happy.

Sheldor: Well it's got Swiss and Castaway. Note: I wrote the Swiss part before I read your comment lol

* * *

><p><strong>If you all are noticing a dip in the quality and it attributes to errors in spelling or grammar let me know. I'll check a little harder. Or is the dip due to something else, send me a line.<br>**

* * *

><p>The island was fairly large, Sheldon estimated at least fifty miles wide and thirty miles long; clearly devoid of human life. Sand circled the island like a protective barrier. The forest seemed tame; no foreign sounds or weird rumbling could be heard. Birds could be seen flying over head. The waves crashed against the beach in a lulling manor. Crabs and shells littered in every direction.<p>

They have arrived at high tide, when the water receded for low tide a whole new side appeared; underneath the watery surface was a reef. It contained numerous fish, coral, barnacles and a million other plants and animals. Sheldon and Penny were walking along the beach in an attempt to familiarize their selves with the surroundings.

Each step was more healing than the other. From an outward glance all they had done was trade one survival situation for another but, to them they traded black for white, wrong for right, and apples for oranges. Their fight was still fresh on their minds as they walked but, neither brought it up.

"We should decide if plan to stay here permanently." The sand rippled farther up the beach, two crabs fighting appeared. The ocean came in and dragged them out.

"Well, what do you think Sheldon? You know we could always set up a house kind of area like that movie. O what was that movie called?" Penny stopped and put a hand to head attempting to pull the thoughts forward.

"Cast Away?" offered Sheldon.

"No no no, it was based of a book I think there was two them and one guy's boat crashed. Ahh, what the hell was it?" Penny kept thinking.

"Robinson Caruso?"

"Yeah, though now that I think about it, it was a short running TV series." The waves came up encircling Penny's and Sheldon's feet, high tide was returning.

"You want to build a house similar to that, if I understand you correctly." Sheldon was peering of into the distance; the birds were diving into the ocean. He was very skeptical about the idea. "The most lumber we have is the boat." Penny shook her head.

"You noticed the trees, right?" He knew about the trees and agreed that they could be used but, they lacked the necessary equipment.

"Yes I did Penny yet, we need equipment to cut down those trees." Penny's mouth twisted, she was thinking again.

"Well , would you say that we have enough wood to even start?" Sheldon gave Penny a quizzical stare, instead of questioning the use of the Dr. he simply replied.

"Only enough to get started." They set back for the boat, as they walked the tide rose, washing away their footprints.

They started working early in the morning, Sheldon and Penny scoured the trees along the edge of the beach, they were looking for a stable group of trees. It became a droll sight, Penny would find a spot; Sheldon would reject it and vise versa. Finally, by mid morning and countless arguments later they had decided.

The group of trees were found right along the edge, they planned to have a center tree from which all of the other platforms would sprout from. The center tree had a wide girth and stable root system which was complied with Sheldon's safety standards. It also was tall and in a serene spot which was up to Penny's standards.

They dragged the boat a little farther inward. Their hands were still raw. Penny took some of the scraps of Sheldon's clothing and tore them into strips. She washed them out with a little alcohol and water. She tied the stripes around her hands and then Sheldon's once he had agreed. They looked like cage boxers with their hand wrapped up. Once they had managed to drag the boat in far enough that the tide wouldn't reach it they set to tearing it apart. They benches were the first to go, they came out easily enough. They were secured with a few nails that Penny maneuvered out with the knife.

Sheldon was setting up piles on the beach, on the left was small lumber, on the right middle sized and above that was large lumber. He also had taken a few of the empty bottles to put the nails in. Penny made her way down the boat, all the benches were now gone, the question was where to start now.

"Sheldon" She yelled across the beach. He came out of the woods.

"Yes?"

"Where should we start next?" He came closer and took a gander at the boat. The outside of the hull was a metal type substance. It was held in place by what appeared to be a type of bolt or rivet.

"Check on the inside of the hull, what is holding these in place." He tapped on the bolt. The echo of Penny landing on the bottom was heard outside. She shouted back her voice echoing along the way.

"It looks like a wingnut." Sheldon climbed into the boat and joined her below.

"Are they easy to get off?" Penny gave it twist and shook her head.

"What if we leveraged it?" Suggested Penny. The bolts were ascending up the side about and inch apart. She put the sheath back on the knife and shoved it in between two wingnuts.

"With that?"

"Well, we have nothing else." Penny's muscles contracted and she forced it down, she greeted her teeth, nothing happened. She relaxed; a little frustrated. "It's screwed on there pretty tight."

"I would suggest some added torque." Sheldon came behind Penny and clasped the knife over her hands. "On three. One, two, three." Both Sheldon and Penny pushed down and sure enough it moved. It was easy once it had originally been dislodged. The problem was there must have been a hundred of those things.

They worked removing bolt after bolt. Penny was feeling flushed after being so close to Sheldon for such a long time. She was enjoying the feeling of his hands on top of hers. By the time they had finished loosening most of the rivets it was late afternoon. The hold had become increasingly humid; they decided to wait a while for the temperature in the hold to come down. Outside they were taking out the bolts and putting them in the bottles.

They now found comfort underneath some trees. Penny was attempting to sleep and Sheldon was sipping water. Penny's change in breathing and slight snoring alerted Sheldon to her new state. He wasn't tired in the least and decided to unload the supplies from the boat. It was easy mind numbing work. He had finished and Penny was still fast asleep. He opted for moving all the lumber they currently had next to the trees where they would be building. It didn't take very long; they had enough to make it a quarter of the way around the tree. Sheldon determined to find the best spot to set up the perimeter.

He started at where the beach and forest collide and began to walk in a circle around the area. He managed to stay on track for a far amount of the way. He had recently put his shoes and socks back on; fungi lurked in forests. Halfway done with the loop, he was putting down a marker as something caught his eye. It was a little ways away but nothing to far. From a distance it looked like wheat swaying in the wind. Sheldon had advanced a few yards enough to see that it was a field of bamboo, or at least a type of it. Either way it would work for wood, the small width made it possible to cut down.

Sheldon made his way back to the beach, when he arrived Penny had awoken and was standing on the beach looking out at the waves. Sheldon approached her, he was about to speak

"You know, I thought you left." Her voice was dry and strained, she kept looking straight ahead. "I thought you had left." She reiterated.

"I decided to leave you resting and move the wood." He staggered in his response, not sure where to take it. "Penny, I would never leave." They now stood side by side. Penny's breath hitched. "I have solved our wood shortage problem." Penny gave a diminutive nod and followed Sheldon along; her eyes and nose were crimson. She had really thought he had abandoned her; thus she had spiraled into a state of melancholy.

They arrived at camp site and stayed a few moments, allowing Penny to retrieve her shoes. The shoes weren't comfortable but, they were better than fungi and infections on her feet. Sheldon walked and Penny trudged through the forest until they spotted what Sheldon was spouting about.

"You see, all we need is a knife and some kind of rope to keep them together and they can provide the baseboards." The idea needed to be ironed out and supplies needed to be collected but, it could actually work.

-P-S-

A fire illuminated the sand on the beach; Sheldon's vast knowledge of the Periodic Table had helped with that. He had found what looked liked a rock to Penny however; it was a deposit of iron.

"See the corrosion?" he pointed to a brown orange color.

"Rust?" Penny guessed. Sheldon nodded "A lot of things rust, Sheldon."

"Indeed they do however; iron rust gives off this color. Now-" He picked up Penny's keys. "Do you care if I use this?" Penny shook her head no, what use would she have for her keys in the middle of nowhere. Sheldon position the iron over some dead brush Penny had gathered. "And put your back into it as my Father would say. And" Sheldon scratched the key against the iron a few times; it sparked. A couple more times and Sheldon had managed to set the brush a flame.

"That's cool." She was gleaming.

"Science is cool." Sheldon stood up and went to get more wood. Penny felt that his statement had some undertones to it. He returned with some of the benches, he added them; the fire swirled upward and ash leapt into the air. The silence they fell into was comfortable; Penny absent-mindedly poked the fire with the sticks. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Sheldon was stroking his beard.

"You really should shave." Sheldon stopped; he ran his finger through the sand.

"I'm serious you look like a mountain man."

"Do I?" The fire danced across Sheldon's face.

"Totally, all you need is an axe and some overalls." Penny smiled a little bit; it faded as she noticed Sheldon's frown. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I'm homesick." He replied in a quiet voice. It was justified this time, he wasn't 25 feet from his house he was hundreds of miles. Penny agreed; that gut wrenching feeling was inside her too. It was impossible to silence; it could be reduced to background noise but, it still lingered.

"I know… So am I." The silence reigned for a while. "You know I could fix the beard for you." It was a valiant attempt to lift the mood.

"How so?" Sheldon turned to the side, listening intently.

"Well, what's the possibility of you undoing the rust on this?" She picked up something from the sand; in her hand was a Swiss pocket knife. Sheldon inspected it, flipping it over many times, the cogs turning.

"It's in an extreme state of corrosion. But-" The cogs spinning rapidly; he had gotten up and was running to the boat, he quickly climbed in and grabbed the two Coca-Colas. He made his way back to the fire, his eyes glistening.

"But?"

"But…" His voiced carried, it was light and had hints of excitement seeded through out. He popped open a can and dropped the Swiss knife in. "Coca-Cola is an acidic drink; acid can be used to remove corrosion. You see-" Penny was actually following his explanation "acid eats away just about anything. In theory, if left to soak the acid in the Coca-Cola will dissolve the rust. It will be acid free in a short while." Sheldon put down the can. "I wish I could give you something, to express my thanks." His voice was sincere.

"How about you give me a one time trump anything you say ability. I can use only once, at any time and what ever I say you have to do." Penny stared at Sheldon who stared right back.

"Deal." Penny held out her hand; it was still coiled in white cloth. Sheldon looked down at his hand; it was coiled in black cloth. His hand gripped hers firmly; they shook. Penny considered this ground breaking, he willing touched her hand and he didn't require this agreement in paper form.

Things were defiantly looking up.

* * *

><p><strong>Adding a new subject to the mix. Reviews are like the cake in Portal, it can be a lie, I just don't care. Reviews are like the Vulcan nerve pinch, it only takes one to knock me off my feet.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Not Beta'd all mistakes are my own. **

**_I apologize for the delay, I WILL at least update once a month. So do not fear. _**

**_Review Responses:_**

_Romantic: _Sharks that randomly attack wha? *dunna dunna dunna* O noes, its coming.

_Dziemian: You wish has been granted, now give me a cookie_

_Sunny: So its it a bad thing to say I have no idea what Blu Lagoon is?_

_Kerry: If this is your idea of enjoyable I question your standards :D_

_Seza: Psh excellent I think it was bordering genius :P_

_Exper (something something): It is, he has to adapts. No your aren't missing anything its just the ability to say "DO WHAT I SAY!" _

_Vicky__: O__ lord you were checking for updates =( sorries *gives cake*_

_Sheldor: Wilson 3, I'm not sure I have a couple more ideas on this piece of paper that I really do need to find. _

_Stock__: I like the washed up idea, we shall have to see matey!_

_1st: You and your desires, more than likely that card will lead to what you want and thanks for that comment I should of fixed it this chapter I hope._

_Zorya: Indeed with only one person to talk to what else is there to do. Haha! And so like I didn't realize how I made your comment come true until I started writing these reviews. (Which I do before I post :D) No I have a serious face -.-_

_Forced: Your getting close.  
><em>

**_Hope you all enjoy the update 3 _**

**Your overworked(HW) writer.**

**EDITED: To fix a pretty big mistake, thanks for the help Its newton not Einstein  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Coca-Cola can gurgled. The crabs still were fighting along the beach, they had a little more ferocity this time, one might question if it was mating season. A distinct crack bellowed through the jungle followed by a yelp.<p>

"Damn it." Penny held her hand. Sheldon and Penny were working on establishing their 'Robinson Crusoe house'. "You could have mentioned you were letting it go. Sheldon." Penny shook her hand a little bit and then quickly grasped it back to her chest. Sheldon stepped out from the almost bamboo like forest.

"I assumed you would at least understand Newton's simplest law: For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction." Penny shot him a glare while still clutching her hand to her chest. She shook her hand again in attempt to ease the pain.

"I remember that one Sheldon but, I can't predict when you are going to let it go." Penny bit back the tears that were encroaching in her peripheral vision. She took a shaky deep breath. "Alright, let's get this to the site." Sheldon picked up the back end of the now uprooted 'stick'; according to Sheldon it was a type of bambusoideae.

Leaves and sticks crackled underneath their feet, they took vary twists and turns through the forest and finally found the site, today alone they had managed to get nine of the bambusoideae uprooted.

"We should consider forming the base and setting it up before we retrieve anymore." The throbbing in Penny's hand agreed.

They started by cutting notches into the wood and then looping the vine around each bamboo stick; one loop at the top and one at the bottom. It became drab after a while and it was more labor intensive then they had originally expected. By mid-afternoon they had successfully made a quarter of the bottom platform.

"You know Sheldon," wiping some sweat off her forehead "we might want to attach this part to the tree. If we get this part up already it will be much easier to add the others, instead of trying to get the whole thing up at once." Sheldon's face was plastered his faraway look as if the tree in front of him was a complex physics problem; he simply nodded a few moments later. Penny grabbed some rivets; Sheldon rotated the platform over to the edge of the tree. He carefully pulled it up using a complex pulley system, he had created earlier. Penny climbed the ladder and guided it to one of the stakes protruding from the tree. The stake seemed to grunt under its weight but once it was distributed over three different stakes, it sung a different song. Penny pushed some of the rivets into the wood; a far majority of the rivets were blunt. However, a few managed to secure themselves quite comfortably in the wood. Penny swung herself over to the platform and after testing her weight and a few concerns from Sheldon sat on the platform. It held her weight without creaking or cracking.

"Well it appears we built one hell of a sturdy platform." she yelled down to him. He was staring intently at her; there was the smallest bit of concern etched on his face.

"Are you sure?" he replied. Penny stood up and jumped once or twice, ignoring Sheldon's pleas.

"I would say so." She went back down the ladder and stood next to Sheldon looking at their work. "We should be proud." Sheldon turned and a simply hmm escaped his lips. "We should be proud; it's pretty damn good for a physicist and a waitress."

"Actress" murmured Sheldon, Penny now responded with an hmm. "You are an actress, are you not?" Penny seemed slightly baffled.

"Yes, I guess I am."

"We should get some more wood." Sheldon led them back to the bamboo forest. The process began again and by the late evening they had finished the platform. It was really starting to look like something of a home.

The platform jetted out about six feet, and completely encircled the tree. They were sitting with their feet dangling off the edge.

"We could always build above this and make it multi-storied. I still think we should have bridges to other platforms but, in the long run." Penny took another bite of the red mango looking fruit. Sheldon swallowed and dabbed the juice that ran down the side of his mouth.

"I would prefer it we went out to other platforms first, see how long this stays sturdy then we can contemplate moving it upward." Penny agreed, they didn't need the upper platform to crash down and take all their hard work with it. Once they had finished their fruit, Sheldon made the trek down to their original camp sight and brought back their supplies. They set up the blankets right against the tree, neither wishing to accidently roll off. Sheldon put in a temporary rack, where they hung Penny's purse which was bulging at the brim. Penny was behind Sheldon when she cracked the Coca-Cola bottle. Sheldon divulged a look backwards.

"Is this ready?" Penny tilted her head in a questioning manner, the sunset highlighted her silhouette. Sheldon was temporarily taken a back; he swallowed multiple times before replying.

"It should be." His voice was deeper; the baritone southern twang had escaped.

"Well then," Penny put a hand on Sheldon's shoulder as she maneuvered behind him. "Sit down." She said in a low throaty voice. Sheldon obeyed. Penny retrieved the knife from the can, used a disinfectant wipe and began a treacherous project. With each pass of the blade, Sheldon steadily relaxed his grip on his pants. When Penny was finally done Sheldon was leaning back into her. Penny popped up and Sheldon nearly lost his balance.

"Done." She exclaimed running a hand along his cheek admiring her work, Sheldon followed the path of her hand with his.

"Indeed."

"Well" Penny began cleaning up "I'm going to head to bed here in a just a moment, everything is aching." As if to accentuate that comment she massaged her right shoulder.

Sheldon was still awake into the night, the insects were a buzz, thankfully none of them bothered him, and he kept running his hand along his cheek. Penny's slight snoring was a tell-tale sign that she was asleep. He mulled over his thoughts, why couldn't he get her out of his mind. He sat up and laid back against the tree, and sighed. He was a starting to believe he was going insane. He chuckled to himself, in his normal air ha-ha, impossible. He continued to analyze his thoughts well into the night.

CPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCPCP

Sheldon woke up early or more like never sleep, he already began retrieving more wood. By the time Penny awoke he had already dragged up five more pieces. Penny stretched her right shoulder it was still aching. There was a mildew coating on the bamboo. Penny heard a thud, she peered over the side; Sheldon had set down the fifth piece.

"You already started?" Sheldon peered upward; Penny's hair was splayed about, as she had yet to go for her morning swim.

"Yes but, don't hurry yourself." He insisted but, Penny had already stood up in a hurry, her feet not agreeing with the slippery bamboo, slid out from under her. She fell toward the edge and barely managed to grasp it.

"Sheldon" she squeaked. Her legs dangling as she tried to brace them against something however, all they meet was air. Her shoulder popped, she let out an ear piercing screech.

"Hold on." Sheldon scurried up the ladder at the speed of light. He gripped the back of her shirt. "I need you to give me your other hand." Penny looked up and grasped his hand, he pulled her up. She landed on top of him, moaning. Sheldon looked; her shoulder was definitely out of its socket. He leaned down and hovered just above her ear.

"Penelope, I need to pop you shoulder in okay?" She slightly released her grip on her arm. Sheldon moved her; she was up against the tree now, he secured her legs between his in order to prevent her from kicking. "On three." He slowly began to count, right before he reached three he shoved her arm against the tree, it made a distinct popping sound. Penny bit her tongue and whimpered. She opened her eyes to see his deep cerulean blues staring into hers. She leaned forward, her breath shaky and Sheldon imperceptibly dipped his head. It stirred an unequivocal feeling, Penny pulled away. Sheldon was breathing heavy, his pupils had dilated. Penny ran a hand over his cheek.

"Thanks." She whispered with full sincerity. Sheldon felt paradisiacal at that moment. Sheldon shifted his weight.

"Are you alright?" Gesturing to the shoulder that she was now gripping tightly; she shook her head meekly.

"It hurts, like a mother fucker." Sheldon was taken aback by how candid she was. "Though I guess it's better than having a broken leg."

"I would agree, I may be an intellectual superior being but, I cannot fix things without proper tools." They sat in silence for a moment; Penny chuckled. "What is amusing?" She shook her head.

"I was thinking how much we could use little rubber duckies." Sheldon gave her a small smile. "At least," Sheldon looked back at her "this time you can't get any tickets for running red lights."

"I would say so." They sat there for a little while longer, their proximity giving them complacency. A bird perched himself on the branch across from them, he made a pleasant sound before flying back of into the tree.

"We need to finish the platforms." Penny waited for a few moments; she opened her mouth to repeat her statement.

"You stay here I'll bring some more wood and then you can help string it together. Okay?" Before Penny could protest, Sheldon's face was nanometers away from hers. "Okay?" he asked again.

"Okay" She reiterated, he shimmed down the ladder. God what that man was doing to her, she leaned her head against the bark, she glanced up. She was face to face with two round black orbs. They entered a staring contest, both contained insurmountable will. The creature blinked first and scurried up the tree a ways, set itself and leaped off the tree and spread its self in an eagle like fashion and glided over to the tree across from Penny; with a fleeting glance scurried back up the tree. Penny shook her head, something about those orbs made her think.

Penny leaned back again and closed her eyes, trying to understand what Sheldon and she had done earlier, this was a man who detested all forms of physical contact and he didn't even squirm or spit after that. She eventually drifted off to sleep, with a most puzzling question on her mind; Why?

* * *

><p><strong>Want to feel special REVIEW! Reviews are like portals they open up a creative door for me. And as always, there is so no such thing as to many reviews, just like there is never to much Data.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

So holy bananas batman, long time since I updated.

Well here it is, fairly rushed and as always unbeta'd. So all mistakes are mine(probably quite a few =/ ).

SO MANY people have reviewed, I'd have to make a chapter to just squeeze my response all in. So for now I'd like to thank all of you for your reviews.

This chapter is M, and fairly Holiday related.

So this is my present to you all.

Have wonderfully holiday

-Devy

It had been a week since Penny's arm had been dislocated; she was wearing a sling per request of Sheldon. Sheldon had worked the past two days from dawn to dusk, leaving very little time to talk. Their 'tree house' was very near completion; the only item left was a roof.

Penny, under the scrutinizing eyes of Sheldon was allowed to help with the roof. Thatching, as he had showed her, was a very simple method of looping the palm tree leaves underneath one another, thus keeping out the rain. Penny just finished adding another leaf as Sheldon came up behind her, placing another stack of leaves next to her.

"Is your shoulder faring well?" inquired Sheldon. Penny turned around; Sheldon looked at her shoulder then back to her face. Penny smiled.

"Yes sweetie, I'm doing fine and since we're on the topic of my shoulder. When can I take this damn thing off?"

"In another couple of da-" Penny gave a slight pout causing Sheldon to pause mid-sentence. Penny recently seemed to have a stronger effect on him. Her happiness directly related to his, it was at times discomforting. "Maybe tomorrow," a smile returned to Penny's face. "But, only if you can pass a few simple tests with it." Penny was exuberant. The sling was itchy and irritating to say the least.

Sheldon walked across the bridge that connected their rooms. Surprisingly he showed little fear on such an unstable surface. Sheldon since finishing house dove into his science; he constantly sketched formulas and symbols all over the remaining papers.

Penny started humming to herself, some piddly little tune that reminded her of home. Within the next couple of hours she finished the roof, exhausted and with her arm aching. At numerous points she wanted to pull the sling off and use her arm but, Sheldon seemed to do hourly cheeks, he even brought food and drinks for lunch. He was determined not to let her work straight through lunch.

She sat down nursing her drink from lunch, just resting and looking up at her handy work. It was finally done; their home was finished, at least for now. Almost as if on cue, a thunderous rumble emanated from the sky. Sheldon came out of his room; he caught her eye and called out. Penny shook her head; she couldn't hear him over the pounding of the rain. He stood there with his pockets in his hands, he looked to be debating something, sure enough within the next few moments he sprinted across the bridge, making into the other side but, not before he was drenched. Penny gave out a slight chuckle. His clothes stuck to him, his hair splayed about. He looked like a dog that just had a bath.

"Well, that was a bit daring? All we need is you to slip." Said Penny; eying him a slightly bemused manner. He shook.

"I calculated that it would be safer if I ran across then you." He moved his hair into the proper place and then started to squeeze out the water from his clothes. Penny touched by his constant concern for her safety.

"I guess you're stuck of here with me."

"I would not say stuck but, yes I am over here with you." He twisted another part of his shirt; the drops of water falling and escaping through the cracks in the floor. They situated themselves on the floor, watching the rain come down.

An animal shot in out of the rain. It secured its self on the tree. Sheldon jumped and stood up away from the offending creature. Penny looked up; it was the same animal from before. Sheldon clearly disturbed by it.

"Sheldon, it is fine. He just wanted some shelter from the rain." However, Sheldon wasn't having any of it.

"Yes, and there are plenty of other places for him to find shelter besides here." Penny pushed herself up, situating herself between the creature and Sheldon. She looked at Sheldon he had a determined look in his eyes. She huffed, this was going to fun.

"Sheldon, it is fine, he isn't bothering you is he? No, he's just minding his business. We can go to the other platform if it really is that important." Sheldon relaxed his posture; Penny had talked him down somewhat.

"No, that is not necessary. Also, it would be unwise for us to cross the bridge with how slippery it has become." Sheldon gave the creature one last look and sat back down, he sat rather stiffly, but he sat down nonetheless. Penny shook her head and the creature nestled himself on one of the branches. His black orbs closing to sleep. Penny agreed he had the right idea.

Sleeping on rainy days, a most fabulous idea, unfortunately for Penny, the pitter patter that echoed off the roof would normally lull her to sleep kept dripping through a small crack in the roof.

Drip.

Drip.

It kept landing on her leg, creating a wet spot. Sheldon was sitting erect, not daring his back to touch the bark where the creature lurked. He tapped his finger on his pants in bouts of threes. Penny felt her mind wander to those fingers at the magic they could undoubtedly produce. Her vision clouded as her nerve endings were set a flame by imaginary fingers. The source of her pleasure called out breaking her reverie.

"Penny." Her eyes lingered on his fingers until he finally moved them out of sight, her eyes snapped up to his.

"Yes." Came her strangled reply, Penny's face was flushed, her blush turning her face a deep crimson. Sheldon mistaking her sudden change of color as a sign of aliment, he moved over to her kneeling in front. His fingers moved over arm, brushing her forehead. Penny squirmed underneath him.

"Sheldon." She gasped, he was destroying her control. She finally managed to move out from underneath him. Calming herself she looked back at him, his brows were drawn in with concern, his eyes held an unfamiliar look.

"You were flushed, I-" he trailed off, hang his head in shame like a dog that had just been chastised. Penny slithered back over soothing his worries.

"I'm fine sweetie just a bit tired, I appreciate your concern." Sheldon immediately spun into a long winded lecture about the necessity of sleep and although he could function with minimal Penny was required to sleep for at least eight hours. Penny cocked an eyebrow at his protective nature. She finally ended up falling asleep to Sheldon's voice.

Sheldon looked down after Penny hadn't responded to his question to find her dozing; her head leaned back against the tree. The rain had reduced to a drizzle, a slight chill had crept into the air. Sheldon fetched Penny a blanket, He felt himself long for a bed of some fashion. Sheldon sat there the rest of the e rest of the day remained watching, Penny sleeping into the later hours of the night.

SNOW SNOW SNOW WHY IS IT 60 some degrees WHERE I LIVE! SNOW SNOW

The calendar rested in a pile of papers. Its corner just jutting out of the side, a thin amount of dust rested on top. It was Sheldon's finished stack of formulas. The air had an unnatural chill to it; Sheldon and Penny were constantly wrapped in blankets, staving off the bitter air.

Sheldon classified this change as temporary; he said that a week ago. Penny let out a breath; it wisped around her before disappearing. She narrowed her eyebrows.

"Temporary, mhm" she let out sarcastically, she wrapped the blanket tighter, pulling it in closer to her chest. Her feet were freezing, she relented and slide down to the floor pulling her feet in under her. The papers fluttered with another gust of wind, a paper slid off on onto the floor. She leaned over picking up, various number and symbols riddled its every surface. She moved to put it back on the pile when the corner caught her eye. She slid the calendar out from underneath; opening it she flipped through a few months. Her breath caught in her throat as the month of their disappearance came up, she moved past it quickly she stopped on December; Christmas day had red circles all around it.

Sheldon entered his 'room', Penny was snuggled her blanket, her hand was rubbing the calendar methodically with a hint of nostalgia.

"It's December." She stated, he crinkled his forehead calculating.

"I would come to that conclusion as well." A hint of a smile appeared on Penny's face and then abruptly transformed in to more a longing look.

"I miss them all, by now Dad would have called, he'd ask if I had any permanent boy. Mom would tell him to ease up." She stopped, wiping away tears that were threatening to fall. "I was supposed to go back home for the holidays this year."

"I never much cared for the holiday. Christmas was ultimately arbitrary." Penny momentarily forgot how much Sheldon abhorred religion. He watched Penny as her eyes turned downcast and skittered around the room. "Nonetheless," he began warily "I can understand missing the holiday. We could always have our own celebration." The words were out of his mouth before he registered the suggestion.

Penny's eyes light up like a string of lights. Penny jumped up hugging him, he awkwardly stood there, she left him go and ran out of his room her blanket trailing behind her. Penny disappeared over the next couple of days however; Sheldon didn't worry he knew she was around by items appearing. Vines that were apparently representing tinsel were encasing the house. Pennys' representation of mistletoe was strung up in 'doorways'. Penny also at some point had roamed the island finding a tree that had a remarkable resemblance to a Christmas tree.

The tree resided underneath the bridge, vines were wrapped tightly, a menagerie of items draped from the branches, anything from shells to flowers.

Sheldon leaned on the railing and watched as Penny meticulously hung another ornament. He wracked his brain for some idea, a brilliantly ingenious gift for Penny. Penny kept wildling away at the tree, decorating brought out a more joyous side of her. She kept humming some tune as well, a cheery and obviously holiday tune. Penny danced around the tree; Sheldon began to wonder if she had managed to find some liquor somewhere.

Liquor. Now that was an idea however, Penny had made no inclination she missed her intoxication. Sheldon was once again at a loss. Penny looked up at him catching his eye and winked before returning to her task at hand. Sheldon stretched his back; he headed back to his room, on the side lay the unfinished bed. One of the many unfinished projects; as his eyes raked over it an idea was now firmly engrained in his head.

It was the day before Christmas, at least that's what they had decided, not entirely able to calculate the exact day. There was a hearty amount of holiday cheer in the air despite, Sheldon's disposition towards Christmas. Penny had managed to catch Sheldon under the mistletoe four times, two by accident and two on purpose.

Penny slept most of the day, exhausted from the decorating. She snuggled closer into her blanket. It was well into the evening when Sheldon awoke her, he dragged her outside with no comment and they sat on the bridge as it snowed around them. The wonderful white flakes twisting and swirling around them. Penny had a doe-eyed look on her face; she smiled and chuckled as she spun in circles in the snow. She shivered and made her way underneath the roof.

"It's going to be freezing tonight." Sheldon tugged on her blanket a little bit edging her over towards his room. Finally he coaxed her inside. He looked, sounded, and acted nervous.

"I know it's not Christmas yet but I feel like tonight is the best time." He continued to ramble on. Penny planted a kiss on his mouth. When she pulled away she looked up, make that five now.

"I know it's Christmas Eve sweetie, it's fine." She nodded to him encouragingly. He walked over his fingers gripping the sheet and he pulled it off. Underneath was a queen size bed, it was made entirely out of bamboo. The mattress was a pile of blankets. Penny gasped, it was amazing, a piece of civilization right here on this island. She hugged him, he returned it quite readily.

"Merry Christmas Penny." He kissed her, Penny stood still shocked from his display. He pulled away and looked up, a sprig of mistletoe hung from the ceiling. Penny rose and eyebrow trying to recall when she had put a spring in here. It hit her fairly quickly, she never did. Penny looked at Sheldon; there was a wolfish grin on his face. A type of forlorn look took over his eyes.

Penny shook her head, him? No. He stilled her and pressed another kiss, he licked the top of her lip, and she let out a moan. His tongue did a dance inside her mouth, his arms encircled her waist, his fingers slipped under her shirt and he began drawing shapes on her skin. Penny backed Sheldon up, until he reached the bed. They were about to test his work. Sheldon switched positions with Penny and laid her down on the bed.

His mouth moved from her lips kissing her jawline down to her neck. He nipped her lightly. His fingers lifting her shirt off, Penny whimpered when his mouth left her body, after the shirt was successfully off and on the floor. He continued down, his fingers playing with the edge of her shorts. Penny's hands were quickly working on his shirt; his shirt was unbuttoned in recorded time. Her hands roamed his chest, feeling the hard muscles below; he had become more defined and toned in recent months. She moaned appreciatively as Sheldon began working on her breasts taking one a time. Penny squirmed under him.

"Damn." Sheldon let out a throaty chuckle, a completely new sensation, the chuckle resonated well. Sheldon was working her out of her shorts, refusing to touch anywhere below her waist. Penny flipped them over, her waist now grinding into his growing erection. The pants were becoming uncomfortable very quickly.

Penny pulled his pants off, her hands now roaming his body, she kissed him hard on the mouth, he responded rather quickly trying to dominate. Penny smirked; he was a bit power hungry.

Penny slid her hand down his boxers grasping him firmly; he let out a slight whimper.

"Penny." His southern accent flowed freely now, his voice deeper and richer. "That's not a good-" before he managed to finish Penny started stroking him, his hands gripped the blankets, and he was bucking into her hand. Penny felt him grow rigid and his body was shaking as he tried to hold back.

Finally gaining enough momentum, he escaped from Penny, who was now on the bottom. Sheldon slipped her underwear off and immediately slipped a finger in.

"O God" She moaned. Sheldon slipped to other fingers in while he kissed her. His fingers keeping a constant rhythm, she was pushing into his hand, willing his fingers to go deeper. Sheldon kept control though only allowing a certain amount.

Sheldon pulled away and his mouth wandered down below, his tongue swirled over her clit.

"Sheldon." He began working his tongue around her clit avoiding her entrance. He removed his fingers and inserted his tongue. Penny's hands were balled and her eyes slammed shut and Sheldon moved his tongue all around.

Penny felt her walls tightening.

"Sheldon, I'm going to-" She never managed to finish as Sheldon rub her clit with his finger; he lapped up her as she came. Sheldon waited until Penny caught her breath, she had a determined gleam in her eye. Sheldon began kissing Penny again, his lips were rough and his tongue was savory. Penny opened her legs, Sheldon lined himself up, and slowly entered her, and he let out a low growl. Her walls griping him tightly, before Sheldon was even situated she began rocking against him.

Sheldon ground his teeth; he was already hard and Penny just kept making him harder.

"I'm pulling my triumph card." Sheldon growled out. Penny stopped moving and stared at him a curious look. "I'm serious." He held a deadpanned look on his face.

"Okay." Penny replied, she stopped moving beneath him. He gave himself a second; She was waiting for what he wanted her to do. He leaned down next to her ear.

"I want you to let me have you over and over again." Penny smirked and started moving against him. This time they were meeting each other. Sheldon was passionately kissing her as he bucked into her. He was close, he felt Penny clench even harder. They quickly spiraled into going faster and faster, his cock slamming into her. Another clench nearly claimed him.

"I am right behind you." He whispered into Penny's ear. One last thrust and Penny was screaming Sheldon's name and Sheldon hers as he came. They laid there, Penny snuggling next to Sheldon. Sheldon pulled up the blanket as it was still snowing outside. They were quiet for a while.

"You're pretty good at that for refusing to have sex." Penny looked up at him, his piercing blue eyes staring back. He was rubbing circles on her back.

"I am an expert in" he lowered his voice "everything Penny." He kissed her nose. Sheldon was drifting off to sleep when Penny whispered back.

"Merry Christmas my love." Her sweet and simple confession struck a cord in him, did his feelings constitute as love? He had read the definition and the numerous articles and novel that all pertained to love.

He figured, yes it did.

"Merry Christmas to you too, my love." Penny snuggled in closer to him as the slept soundly into Christmas day.

Review, because an email box full of reviews on Christmas day would be lovely.


End file.
